Queens of the Stone Age (album)
| last album picture = | next album picture = Cover.jpg | last album = | album = Queens of the Stone Age | next album = Rated R | last release = | album release = 1998 | next release = 2000 }} Queens of the Stone Age is the début full-length release by desert rock band Queens of the Stone Age. The self-titled album was recorded between April 3 and April 21, 1998 and was then released on September 22, 1998 by Loosegroove Records. From this, their début and sole single from the album, "If Only", was released in 1998, followed by "I Was a Teenage Hand Model". Nine years later, "Mexicola" was also re-released as a downloadable single exclusive to those who bought concert tickets through the online ticket retailer Ticketmaster. Finally, almost thirteen years after the original release of the album, it's fourth single - "How to Handle a Rope" was released February 28, 2011 following the album's reissue. Musically, Queens of the Stone Age is a rock album that defines the Californian Palm Desert Scene, with influences from both hard and stoner rock music. Critical reception of the album was positive, primarily gaining B's, four stars and eight-out-of-ten's, leading to its respectable 78/100 Metacritic score. Despite not topping charts, the album went on to receive silver certification in the United Kingdom in 2006 - selling over 60,000 units. Development Background Music and Composition Release Promotion Singles The self-titled album has no singles until the reissue and the release of the How to Handle a Rope 7", however, promos were released for If Only and I Was a Teenage Hand Model back in '98, and with the reissue, a promo for Rope was also released. Commercial Performance Critical Response Accolades Reissue An reissue for the self-titled album was released in 2011, shortly after Rated X/Rated R Deluxe ''was released. The reissue features 3 bonus tracks: The Bronze, that formerly was released on the Beaver/QOTSA split EP and 2004's Stone Age Complications; These Aren't the Droids You're Looking For, also released on the Beaver/QOTSA split; and Spiders and Vinegaroons, initially released on the Kyuss/QOTSA split EP. Along the release of the reissue a tour was made, in which the setlists primarily included self-titled tracks and rarities. A 7"LP for ''How to Handle a Rope (A Lesson in the Lariat) was also released along the reissue. Specifications Track Listing * Regular John (4:37) * Avon (3:25) * If Only (3:22) * Walkin' on the Sidewalks (5:01) * You Would Know (4:18) * The Bronze (bonus track) (3:45) * How to Handle a Rope (A Lesson in the Lariat) (3:31) * Mexicola (4:55) * Hispanic Impressions (2:46) * You Can't Quit Me Baby (6:36) * These Aren't the Droids You're Looking For (bonus track) (3:07) * Give the Mule What He Wants (3:09) * Spiders and Vinegaroons (bonus track) (6:26) * I Was a Teenage Hand Model (5:02) Personnel Artwork Full length (reissue edition): 1:00:08 All the vocals presented on this album are from Josh Homme. * Nick Oliveri appears on a voicemail at the end of I Was a Teenage Hand Model. It marks his first appearance at QOTSA, since he wasn't on the lineup for the recording of the album. He did, however, join the band for the touring of the album. Pressings The album was officially released under Roadrunner Records and Loosegroove Records, as well as a vinyl pressing put out by Man's Ruin Records, but has since been reprinted under Metal Mind Records, Man's Ruin Records, Ipecac Records and Rekords Rekords. There is an edition of 302 copies on yellow/orange translucent vinyl out of a total pressing of 3000 copies for the first pressing, issued in a gatefold sleeve with an alternate cover.http://www.discogs.com/Queens-Of-The-Stone-Age-Queens-Of-The-Stone-Age/release/4103792 Also there is a limited edition of 2500 copies on black vinyl out of a total pressing of 3000 copies for the first pressing. Issued in a gatefold sleeve. Blue Vinyl (official): '''The second pressing features a selection of 198 copies on blue vinyl made by the band (with permission from Man's Ruin) for the 1999 North American tour. Issued in a gatefold sleeve.http://www.discogs.com/Queens-Of-The-Stone-Age-Queens-Of-The-Stone-Age/release/2841736 '''Metal Mind Records CD: Released in Poland under licence from Loosegroove Records. Contains original sound recording and original artwork. Copyrighted material, genuine megarare release.http://www.discogs.com/Queens-Of-The-Stone-Age-Queens-Of-The-Stone-Age/release/1314376 Ipecac Records: This is the original Ipecac Recordings which does not have Domino stickering after being commandeered by Domino and Rekords Rekords. At the last minute Ipecac Recordings were dropped in favour of Domino Records after the album had been manufactured. Due to manufacturing problems at Domino, Queens Of The Stone Age used the Ipecac Pressing for sales during their US/Canadian tour supporting the record in March/April 2011. It was also used by Domino to fulfil some of the non European pre-orders. Domino USA have stated that all vinyl versions of the repress used the same masters. The runout information on the European version suggests that separate vinyl masters were used. This release has a thick card gatefold sleeve with a high gloss finish and paper inner sleeves. the Domino pressing has a thin card sleeve with a matt finish and card inner sleeves. The lyric sheet has been misprinted with lyrics for track C9 interrupted by the title of the next track. The lyrics then continue under the heading for track C10. The European version released by Domino is printed correctly. Includes a credit card style plastic voucher card to download the album in WAV or MP3 format. The card is includes album specific artwork on both sides. The text on the spine has been printed upside down. http://www.discogs.com/Queens-Of-The-Stone-Age-Queens-Of-The-Stone-Age/release/2841676 Promos: The Roadrunner CD comes in a clear plastic sheet with a promotional sticker on it. Both Loosegroove versions have a misprint: they say that track 9 entitles 'You can't quit me Babe'. The vinyl edition of this album was pressed by Man's Ruin under license from Loosegroove. 3000 copies were made in the one-time pressing, with 2500 black, 198 green, and the rest yellow/orange, all with a Gatefold sleeve and the classic Kozik motor cycle chick on the cover. In 1999, a blue pressing was discovered. Josh says that the blue pressing is an official QOTSA bootleg, as the band pressed exactly 198 copies on blue vinyl themselves (not under Man's Ruin) and sold the copies themselves at concerts in early 1999. Josh also says that a very small number of swirl/splatter colored vinyl are floating around somewhere. The Man's Ruin (black, green, and orange/yellow) vinyl edition sold out completely within three days of its initial release. Fake vinyl: Someone in Germany have made a counterfeit black wax pressing of the QOTSA vinyl. Here's how you smoke out a bootleg: check the inner ring of the vinyl itself for the matrix number (MR-151); if it's not there, it's a fake. This bootleg does have the matrix number on the cover, but it's NOT on the vinyl itself. If you're thinking of buying a copy on Ebay, ask the seller about the matrix number on the vinyl before you buy.http://www.thefade.net/oldsite/discography/qotsa.html This album has been heavy bootlegged since 2003. All counterfeits also issued in a gatefold sleeve. Differences can be determined by looking at the gatefold sleeve or the runout-groove etchings. Original copies have the MR-151-A on one side of the runout at the 6 o'clock position and L-50953 at the 12 o'clock position. Some bootleg copies have no run-out groove etchings at all. Other versions have "MR-151-A/L-50953" written all together on side A and "MR-151-A/L-50953X" on side B.http://www.discogs.com/Queens-Of-The-Stone-Age-Queens-Of-The-Stone-Age/release/2841736 Counterfeit repressings include yellow, blue, green, black and red editions. Matrix numbers: * US press - LG0021-2 28438A L806 8685 LG00212 U80813-01 A (barcode 615695002125) * European press - X-2356/RRPROMO369 A (barcode 1686186742) * Australian press - 0117689-RR86742 01 (barcode 1686186742) * US "Lost Pallet" lost original pressings - LG0021-2 28438A L806 8685 LG00212 U80813-01 A (barcode 8923009972) * European promo - X-2356/RRPROMO369 A (no barcode) * US promo - LG0021-2 28438A L806 8685 LG00212 U80813-01 A (no barcode) * Vinyl cutting master - 8178 2113 1595 (no barcode) * Cassette - no matrix number (barcode 61569500214) Category:Albums Category:Queens of the Stone Age